


Of Cults and Sex

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cultist Zenyatta, M/M, Multiple Insertion, Oni Genji, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, This is the first time I write this shippppp, Trans Genji Shimada, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: The thing about omnics is that they were robots. They were built for efficiency, to complete tasks. They were created with a purpose, at first. Their creation used to be for a reason, planned and exact.There was no need for reproduction. So naturally, Omnics lacked, ah, certain features humans had.This didn’t deter most omnics who had human partners from finding other ways to pleasure their lovers. If anything, they got creative about it. Ingenuity was the most desired skill, and it was something Zenyatta was good at.





	Of Cults and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever Genyatta fic heh. This is a birthday present for my good friend Ahm (a bit late haha!)
> 
> This is basically nothing but porn without plot, my dudes. Cultist Zenyatta and Oni Skin Genji (because imo, Oni Genji is the hottest skin. .. ..)
> 
> This fic contains Trans Genji, so fair warning: Cock, Dick = clit. ya get it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope y'all like it! Happy birthday Ahm!

The thing about omnics is that they were robots. They were built for efficiency, to complete tasks. They were created with a purpose, at first. Their creation used to be for a reason, planned and exact.   
There was no need for reproduction. So naturally, Omnics lacked, ah, certain features humans had. 

This didn’t deter most omnics who had human partners from finding other ways to pleasure their lovers. If anything, they got creative about it. Ingenuity was the most desired skill, and it was something Zenyatta was good at.

Genji legs were parted apart by Zenyatta’s hands, each metal finger curled up around his metallic thighs. His black had been taken off a long time ago, as Zenyatta fingers curled up on the metallic flesh of his student. 

“Ah,” Genji twitched, stomach hitching as he pressed one arm to his forehead. He had his mask on, with the face of an oni demon. His other hand grabbed at the skin of his hip, metallic fingers pressing against the surface. 

The red lights on Genji’s armor glowed bright as Zenyatta face approached his naked crotch. His hood fell over his forehead as the thick tentacles of his face caressed and tickled Genji’s inner thighs. It made the young cyborg hiss, heels pressing against the ground.

“Is it okay?” Zenyatta murmured, and Genji nodded. It was more than okay, the feeling of his master’s cold touch on his legs. He didn’t had as much sensitivity since he had become a cyborg, but Zenyatta had a way to light up his nerves, to make his inner systems glow and pulse with heat and warmth. 

His back arched, gasping for air as Zenyatta’s tentacles got closer and closer to his groin. He felt his crotch already getting hot, sighing softly at the metallic fingers rubbing circles on his skin.   
The cold metallic tentacles were creeping up near the between of his legs.  
The swordsman shivered as he felt the tentacles reach up his genitals, the coldness and thickness pressing into him and opening his lips. Zenyatta stopped, staring at Genji with his green eyes.

“Are you alright?” He asked, with that soothing voice of his. Genji panted, squirming and nodded.

“I am fine, master. Please…” He bit his lip. “Please proceed.”

Zenyatta obliged. He could feel the thick tips trace over his engorged lips. He spread them, making Genji suck in his breath as those tentacles caressed all over the creases and his folds, lights lighting up even more all over his metallic body.

The good thing about not being much of a human anymore is that there was not much need for lubrication. Very carefully he felt Zenyatta slowly breach into with one tentacle, the others curling around his thighs.   
The swordsman swallowed a moan at the sensation, already feeling the tentacle very slowly breaching him. His hips twitched, both hands pulling at his hips trying to find leverage for the pleasure. 

The tentacles on his master’s face unfolded slowly, careful to not hurt Genji. They slowly spread him out, tickling his insides as the one tentacle lazily thrusted in and out.

“Do you find this pleasurable?”

“Yes,” he gasped, out of breath. “Y-yes, master.” 

“I shall proceed, then.”

While the one tentacle thrusted in and another one toyed around his hole, the tip slipping in very slightly, then pulling out and slowly stretching him out. He felt steam spill out of his armor, to help the heat in his system. His legs began to shake in pleasure, Zenyatta’s metal fingers coming to rest on Genji’s hips. 

“Fuck,” he hissed softly, whimpering. His dick was already engorged, out of its sheath. It ached for attention and Genji thrusted into his Master’s face. “Please-”

The second tentacle slipped fully inside of him, making Genji see stars. He almost wailed, moans spilling from his mouth as more steam spilled out of his joints, thighs pressing against Zenyatta’s head trapping him. He realized what he had done, and spread open his thighs only for the Omnic to grab them and press his head himself. Genji understood, and trapped Zenyatta’s head between his legs once again.

The other two remaining tentacles on Zenyatta’s face went to work. One played around with his folds, tickling and spreading him and the other went to circle his cock lightly, occasionally gently tracing the top of it.

“Ah!” Genji cried out in pleasure. For being a monk, Zenyatta knew what he was doing. 

The rhythm in the thrusting increased, while one tentacle pulled out the other one slipped in, never leaving him empty. It started slow but the speed increased as the other tentacle circled around his cock occasionally giving it a light squeeze that would always leave him breathless. He felt the heat pool up at his groin, crawling up all inside of him, up to his guts and to his head. Genji felt his circuits overload, head grinding against the ground as his being twitched. 

Zenyatta hands soothingly crawled up to his ribs, then rubbed down his sides gently, up and down. Genji squirmed, toes curling at the overload of sensations. 

“M-master-” Genji gasped, body tensing and curling, hands forming fists, clawing at the ground beneath him. He was already leaking, fluids dripping down his cunt and into Zenyatta’s tentacles and face. Ah, the wonders of biotechnology. 

He let out a lewd moan, deep from inside. It was pornographic, the way he gasped for air like a fish out of water. Chest rose up and down at the assault of feelings. Zenyatta had increased his pace dramatically, making Genji almost cross the edge of pleasure. The sound of metal lubricating with his leaking was loud and lewd.

Genji was incredibly close until Zenyatta suddenly stopped, staying still inside of him. He saw the omnic’s body glow golden, gold colored tentacles materializing on his back.   
Three new pair of tentacles joined, the lower pair looping around Genji’s thighs, slightly tight but the feeling was welcome. The pair in the middle both looped around Genji’s waist and rubbed, rocking back and forth. The remaining pair went over and crawled up to curl around his neck, pressing lightly. 

It was an onslaught of pleasure. It was far too much. One tentacle pressed and tugged at his engorged cock and Genji lost it. 

“Zenyatta…!”

He gave a silent scream, spine arching away from the ground and tensing. The lights in his black body lit up and glowed. Everything stilled and he saw stars. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull. Zenyatta fucked him through it, decreasing his pace slowly, his hands comforting and grabbing him steady, grounding Genji through his orgasm.

The tentacles uncurled from Genji’s body as he came down from his climax, dissipating into the air. The ones still inside of Genji pulled out, glowing fluid already dripping from his overused cunt. 

Genji was panting, exhausted and out of breath. Zenyatta carefully rubbed his legs for comfort.

“Was it alright?” He asked lovingly.

Genji chuckled, still out of great. “Yes, master. It was alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
>  (fair warning, im more of a RR kinda guy, hehe ;; !!!!)


End file.
